


thunder

by fonsli



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: David Acting as Max's (Camp Camp) Parental Figure, I hate this fic, Oh idk actually, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 17:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18782749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fonsli/pseuds/fonsli
Summary: thunder is awful(my first ever fic so hhh)





	thunder

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language so I’m sorry for all mistakes :,,0

thunder

 

Max couldn’t sleep.  
Let’s be honest here, this happens to a lot of people. Being awake to play games, having work to do or just procrastinating. But in Max case he didn’t do it on purpose. He was ten and he obviously had better things to do rather than staying up late to fight whatever was there in the world.  
Max could barely fall asleep every night because he always overthought things that happened in his life.  
What he did to end up in this awful camp in the middle of God knows where. Why his own parents wanted him to be as far away from them any second possible. And most importantly: When will his life actually become normal.  
It’s useless to pity yourself. No one cares about you anyway so what the point of attention seeking? Max knew there were people in much more worse conditions than him, so he was lucky to at least have parents and house. But deep down Max knew that something was off. He still wanted things to change. He wanted to have good family like all of his classmates had. To go home and know that you won’t starve for the week. To make mistakes and be talked to, not being bitten. To have someone who would be by your side and someone who you can rely on.  
But these were just stupid dreams of a five year old, who believed that earth is a great place where everyone loves each other and everything is good. Max was smarter than that, he just faced the truth and counted the days before he can move out.  
Max thought about a lot of other things but these were already enough for him to say goodbye to the sleeping schedule of a normal kid.

~ 

This night was not different from the others.  
Except, this time it got worse.  
There were awful rain and thunder outside which made Max anxiety became worse and worse. It was embarrassing to admit, but kid was scared of storm due to his past memories. Max clutched mr.Honeynuts closer to himself. His usual night routine began. 

He curled deeper in his sleeping bag, tried to fall asleep, failed, remembered his whole life story, cried as quietly as possible, blamed himself for being such a pussy, tried to fall asleep, cry again.

‘Crying is for weak people! I’m not weak!’ he thought to himself. But as long as no one seen him being weak it wasn’t so bad. Right?

He understood that it was useless to deny the fact that he won’t sleep by his own so he went on a desperate act. He quietly stood up, grabbed his hoodie and went out of the tent outside heading to counselors cabin.  
The rain was awful and his own hoodie couldn’t protect him from being soaked. He knew if he would run he would awake someone, so he had no choice other then go as quietly as possible.

‘What am I doing?’ he was scared ‘He will be angry at me for acting like I’m five...’

While standing in front of the door he started regret his decision. His trembling hand knocked on the door and he immediately pulled it back to bring mr. Honeynuts closer. 

‘Don’t be silly he won’t open’

‘He is probably sleeping right now’

‘And even if he did opened he would just laugh at you for being such a-‘

“Max?”

The boy raised his head and looked into the face of his counselor. There was genuine surprise in his green eyes that scared Max. ‘Is he disappointed?’

“Hey bud, are you okay? You shouldn’t be up at this time”

“I know, idiot! I just…” his voice was shaking and he cursed himself for this mistake “I couldn’t sleep and I thought… maybe I can stay with you for a while”

Max stared at his sneakers afraid to look into adult’s eyes. “Of course you can! I was just filling some papers, you can join me if you want” 

“Yeah, whatever…” The boy went to the room.  
There were some papers on table and a pushed back chair. Other then that room was completely clean.

“Where is Gwen?”

“Oh she took the night off. She’ll probably be back till tomorrow,” David said hopefully. “But that beside the point! Why exactly aren’t you sleeping right now?”

“I’m-“

‘Shit, what do I do? Tell him truth or just say to fuck off?’

“Look, if you don’t want to talk about it’s okay!” David gave Max little smile and petted the bed “Come over here, you can stay here for the whole night if you want to”

“Thanks… I guess.”

He climbed into the corner of David's bed and hugged his bear to his chest. 

“Goodnight, kiddo” David said softly covering Max with blanket.

“Goodnight” he mumbled in response.

Something about the atmosphere in their cabin made everything more calm and more peaceful. David was here. He will be here if something happens. He will be here if Max have to face his fears again. He will be here. He cares.

With these thoughts Max yawned and closed his eyes for the first time in a week.

He was falling asleep.


End file.
